


Sweet Meetings & Pastries

by PastelDynasty



Series: CRinktober 2020 [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: CRinktober (Critical Role), CRintkober 2020, Campaign 1 & Campaign 2 Meeting, First Meetings, Jester really really likes pastries, Pike and Jester are same beacause it's a war crime to dislike them, Whitestone, slayer's cake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26779036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelDynasty/pseuds/PastelDynasty
Summary: So this place better have some really really good pastries if they want to blow away her expectations. After all, Jester is not anything but a critic of exquisite art that is baked goods.With that thought in mind, Jester eventually stops before a small building where she was told the location was. It’s a cute building yellow, blue, and pink in colour with a sign above clearly indicating the bakery; a cupcake with a mace dipped in the frosting.The Slayer’s Cake--Jester really wants some pastries. Asking around, the Slayer's Cake is supposedly the best in Whitestone(CRinktober 2020 - Day 2: Sweets and Treats)
Relationships: Scanlan Shorthalt/Pike Trickfoot
Series: CRinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952461
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Sweet Meetings & Pastries

**Author's Note:**

> My second work! I love Pike and Jester so much, they are both so sweet and the thought of anyone hating them makes me sad.

Whitestone is a lot bigger than what Jester expected. For a city that was under the rule of an evil lord over twenty years ago, the city has seemed to have recovered quite well. Streets were booming with life and the city was filled with technology she couldn’t even fathom. Hupperdook was incredible, but even they couldn’t compare to Whitestone.

In fact, not many cities could. From its large almost godly Sun Tree to it’s mysterious heroic lord and lady; Whitestone was a city like no other.

Especially when all she heard going around was about how good the new pastries were at some bakery.

With that new information in mind, Jester had immediately left the group in search of this place.

Now Jester has had a lot of pastries in the past. There was no shortage of delicious delights she could get her hand on back at home. Traveling with the Nein just furthered her pastry tasting hobby as she was able to discover all sorts of new goods in the Empire.

So this place better have some really really good pastries if they want to blow away her expectations. After all, Jester is not anything but a critic of exquisite art that is baked goods.

With that thought in mind, Jester eventually stops before a small building where she was told the location was. It’s a cute building yellow, blue, and pink in colour with a sign above clearly indicating the bakery; a cupcake with a mace dipped in the frosting.

_The Slayer’s Cake_

_That is a really awesome name._ She thinks.

Was it a themed bakery? That would be a cool!

With a giddy smile on her face, Jester skips her way to the door and enters the store. The inside is as cozy as the exterior. The same pastel colour theme extends inside and the walls are filled with decorations. Dozens of delicious pastries are displayed in cases along the counter. With no one else inside, Jester begins to make her way to the counter to take a look at the goods.

Sun Treats? Angel Food Cake? This store definitely had a talent for naming pastries. With no doubts in mind, Jester slams her hand on the bell shifting her weight on both feet with giddiness.

A couple seconds pass before she hears movement. She can hear the steps of feet, but no person is in sight. That is until a beautiful white-haired gnome steps onto a stool and comes out of hiding behind the counter. She wears an intricate set of matte gold armour with a mace on her side. A scar runs down her left eye Jester notices as she gives a warm smile.

  
  


_So it is a themed bakery!_ Jester thinks.

“Hello! Welcome to the Slayer’s Cake! I’m Pike, how can I help you?” A warm and silky voice radiates from the gnome. Jester's excitement is radiating heavily at this point as she responds to the gnome.

“Hi, I’m Jester! My friends and I are traveling through town and I heard of this _super_ good bakery so I _had_ to try it out.” Jester gives a long glance to the pastries displayed. “I wanna try everything! So could I have three of each, _please_?” Jester’s eyes flicker lovingly at Pike. The thought of the pastries making her mouth water already.

Pike's smile becomes even warmer. How could this gnome be radiating this much warmth? She must be some sort of angel!

Pike begins to dish out the pastries as she responds. “Of course! And with that many pastries, you get a free item from the gift shop!”

“You guys have a gift shop!?”

Pike's face pops up from behind the pastry stands and points towards the left corner. There sits a table stand with all sorts of trinkets merchandise.

Jester excitedly runs over the table taking a look at the items. There are shirts, bracelets, ink bottles, and all sorts of items. Each item is printed with either a Slayer’s Cake logo on it, an advertisement for a place called Gilmore’s Glorious Goods, or a swirled design logo for something called Vox Machina.

However, what catches her eyes most is not a shirt or anything else. It is a small plush of a brown bear donning armour. It’s cuteness screams to Jester as she rushes to pick it up.

“I choose this one!” She exclaims. Done packing the pastries, Pike looks to see the item in hand. 

“Oh! That’s a good choice. Vex would be thrilled to know someone is taking interest in Trinket,” says Pike. Jester spins her head towards Pike with glee.

“They have a name! I used to give names to all my plushies when I was younger”

“Of course! Trinket and Vex are super close. He goes wherever she goes. He’s basically her child!”

Jester’s face is filled in shock at this information.

“Trinket is real!?” She says in surprise. Wrapping the pastry box, Pike stops for a moment. She walks from behind the counter to the merchandise table and pulls out a book.

“He sure is! You can read all about him and others in this book.” Pike holds out a fine leather book to Jester. She takes it in hand and looks at the cover.

_In the Belly of Dragons: The Legend of Scanlan Shorthalt and Vox Machina_

The title is embroiled in the leather front. Flipping through the book, it seems to chronicle the adventures of the group Vox Machina.

“It’s written by my husband.” Pike turns back and behind the counter. She finishes wrapping the box. “We were well known in Tal’dorei twenty years ago. Our presence is still known but our name is somewhat forgotten. We’re only a household name in Tal’dorei and Vasselheim nowadays.

Jester brings the book to the counter. Interest peaked, she pulls out her coin purse to pay for the pastries and purchase the book.

“Wow! You guys sound _super super_ interesting! I usually only read romance and smut but I’ll definitely buy the book too.” Pike gives a loud chuckle and takes the book from Jester and puts it in a bag with the Pastries & Plush.

“Don’t worry about it! It’s on the house! It’s nice to know some people still have an interest in our glory days!” Pike gives Jester a small but sly grin. “And don’t worry; there’s plenty of romance, and it may get steamy at times.” Finishing the transaction, Pike hands the bag over to Jester.

Jester gives an excited exclamation, “Ooh! Thank you _so_ much! I’ll _definitely_ be sure to read it then.” Jester begins to walk off, waving back at the gnome.

“Your welcome! Be sure to visit our shop in Westruun too.” Says Pike with a wave. “There’s also a coupon in the bag for a fifteen percent discount at Gilmore’s Glorious Goods; the best place for quality items for the most discerning adventurers!”

Jester opens the door and gives a final wave goodbye. “I will thank you!” She says. She leaves the shop and begins to make her way back to the Nein. She skims through the book as she walks the streets of Whitestone.

Dragon slaying? Gods? Secret underground cities? This book was filled with crazy adventures. The book's contents almost mirror the Nein's own shenanigans! Jester _has_ to share this book with the rest of the group.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
